


Chapter 2: The stranger

by WonderSilver



Series: Kisaragi station [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSilver/pseuds/WonderSilver
Summary: After passing out at the station, she wakes up on a wagon, being hauled by a strange man.
Series: Kisaragi station [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970080
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 2: The stranger

As I regained consciousness, i could hear the grainy sound of wheels rolling on rocks. I felt my body, among other things, be bumped up and down along with the sound of the wooden wheels.  
When I opened my eyes I saw a dark sky, the moon seemed so bright. I had a white, wool blanket on me.  
"Cozy…"  
I felt a bandage on my neck, it hurts. I lifted my body so I could see what i was on; a wooden wagon, filled with all kinds of strange vegetation and flowers, i crushed some of them…

Before I could say anything, the man hauling the wagon turned around and started speaking.  
"Hmph, you finally woke up, girl. What were you doing out there? The outskirts of Achatsheol aren't safe. You suicidal? Should I return you?" 

He was asian and looked to be in his 30s. He wore a white hakama, a light brown kimono with a kimono jacket on top.  
He had a blue stain on his kimono.. it looked like blood. He was sporting the mizura hairstyle. What time period does this man live in?  
"I uh… w-where am i?"  
He looked at me, like I had asked the stupidest question he'd ever heard.  
"Little lady, you're in land belonging to the kingdom of Achatsheol. How the hell do you end up here without knowing. Did you perhaps hit your head?"  
"I.. i don't understand anything you're saying sir. Achatsheol? What is this.. Why am I here? What the hell did I see back there??… i.. i-im so scared… is any of this real.."

Tears started to go down my cheeks, remembering the horrific sight from before. He stopped the wagon. He carried me down from the wagon, and sat me down at a stone nearby in the empty dirt. He crouched down so he could speak to me.  
"...You're not from around here, are you girl?. Where do you come from."  
"E-Europe..."  
"Holy shit. how the hell did you get here?"  
"I i don't know, I just fell asleep in a train and and woke up where you found me."  
He got up, put his hand on his five o'clock shadow. and started thinking to himself.  
"This doesnt make any fucking sense. This place is the furthest from the entrance to this world, so how the hell did you end up here. Train? What train? I found you in a cave. "

He sighed, then turned to me.  
"Well one thing's for sure, I can't let a human in Achatsheol. But i can't just leave you alone here…"  
He circled around the place for almost a minute, in deep thought. He scoffed and went back to his wagon. about to leave; he took another look at me, tapping his foot repeatedly, as if fighting with his little angel and devil on what to do. After a while of staring at his frustrated, thinking face; he lets out a groan of frustration and annoyance.  
"Oh for fucks sake, damn it all, why does this shit happen to me. Get up girl. you're coming with me, until we figure out what the hell to do.  
He said as he cleaned my tears with his kimono.  
"Well girl, time to get back on. I have a small shack out in the outskirts."  
"...uh-um I'm grateful for saving me back there but… i can't just go stay over at a man's house.."  
"You're a cautious girl, that's a good thing in this world. But you either come with me or get devoured by demons."  
"D-demons?? S-so everything I saw w-was real..."  
"I can explain on the way."

He handed me a cloth to clean more of my tears, and carried me back on the wagon.  
"So girl, what's your name? Mines Onamuji Nouka."  
"A-again im sorry but i don't feel comfortable sharing my name…"  
He scoffed, then took a look at my bunny hair pins.  
"Ok Rabbit, try not to fall off."  
"D-did you just call me Rabbit?? I. M-my name is Alicabeth, Alicabeth Diamante! I apologize, please don't call me Rabbit."  
He started hauling the wagon, ignoring my pleas.  
"Sir? S-sir?"  
"I can't explain the situation you're in if you don't shut up Rabbit."  
"I-.... okey.."  
I reluctantly stayed quiet as he explained everything.


End file.
